


His World

by RoaringTempest



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Confusion, Daydreaming, Dystopia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringTempest/pseuds/RoaringTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>City distraught, the scent of death lingering through out the city. A throne atop the Daily Bugle.</p><p>This was it's thought of a world... It's perfect world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His World

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a Venom / Peter Parker ship thing. 
> 
> Mostly all just about Venom day dreaming about fluffy stuff... Sort of.
> 
> Imagine any variation of Venom you'd like! I hope you enjoy!

City distraught, the scent of death lingering through out the city. A throne atop the Daily Bugle. 

They would pay. They would all pay for his pain. 

But none of it mattered. Just as long as his sweet Spider was at his side. 

Or rather on his lap, snuggled against his broad chest and looking down at the destruction below.

He'd never understand. Hell, the creature didn't either. It was filled with rage; pure fury... But... His Spider, so graceful, beautiful,  perfect.  ... Yet so aggravating, annoying, frustrating. 

The Spider was too good for him. The Spider only cared about the safety of others.

But what if there was no one left? Surely the Spider would care for him! 

If only.

If only he knew how the creature felt.

How the creature suffered.

How the creature tasted what could be described as heaven, and now suffers in a hellish, foreign world. 

"Why was I so damn foolish!" It would cry out, if it knew the words. 

It sits. 

Waiting. 

Watching.

Observing the Spider.... Or admiring. 

So as it sits there imagining a world of it's own, slowly coming back to the realization that his Spider would never feel what it felt for him...

... It thought...

What did it even feel? 

Maybe it was the host's feeling? 

No. It couldn't be. The host was always so...  loud. 

He needed to be quieted. So he was. 

It was just the symbiote, Venom. Alone with it's thoughts. 

When did these feelings come along? 

He hated the Spider!...

Right?..

When did the symbiote start forming it's own... personality?

Those were questions it asked itself. But it tried to brush them off and waste it's thoughts away with fantasies. 

The city, quiet and abolished.. The lively streets now quieted and emptied. There on the throne sits a large dark figure with a boy in it's lap, holding him ever so tightly. 

This was it's thought of a world... It's perfect world.


End file.
